


Hogwash, Bologna, & Malarkey

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stephen has a talk with Joe after Joe's gift of fireworks backfires.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greghouse7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Greghouse7).



> The amazing _Late Show_ bit that inspired this piece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5APrZFlQzFY

Stephen sits down on his side of their bed and props his foot up on his knee to lace up his shoe. He reaches down for the other one to repeat the process. He straightens his tie as he listens to the sink run in the bathroom.

“Are you going to talk to Junior today?” Stephen asks.

The water shuts off. Stephen hears a sigh, and then Joe is standing in the doorway. His cuffs are undone and rolled up to his elbows.

“Are you really gonna make me be the bad guy here? He said it was just an accident.”

“Pops, come on.”

Joe scratches the back of his head and heads over to the closet to pick out his own tie for work.

“I don’t know,” he says. “Junior listens to you more often anyway.”

“I think it would mean more if it came from you. Seeing as how you gave him the fireworks in the first place and told him to quote ‘go and have some fun.’ I like that tie on you, by the way.”

Joe laughs. He never minded when Stephen scolded him because he always made sure to soften the blow in that gentle way of his. It let you know he was upset, but that he loved you just the same.

“You’re right,” Joe says, finishing off the knot and grabbing his jacket from its hanger. He turns around to face his husband. “But it’s gonna be pretty hard to tell him blowing up Pence’s mailbox was a mistake while keeping a straight face.”

Stephen stands and walks over to Joe, putting his hands on the sides of his face.

“Thank you,” Stephen says before leaning in to peck Joe on the lips.

Joe smiles and, before leaving the bedroom, walks over to the dresser to grab his aviators, which he tucks into the side pocket of his jacket.

“Now, are you taking Junior to school or am I?” Stephen asks, heading out the bedroom door.

“I’ll drive him. It’ll give me time to talk to him where he can’t run away, and I can’t chicken out.”

“You’re a good guy, Pops. Remember that! Don't let his puppy dog routine suck you in.”

“Well, it's not like I can fall for my own routine, you know. Look how well it worked on you, Dad.”


End file.
